


Early Morning Interlude

by Calacious



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, Gift Fic, Light & Fluffy, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: It's five a.m. and Marty's talking nonsense in his sleep. Doc couldn't be happier.





	Early Morning Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleyappydog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyappydog/gifts).



> In response to this part of the prompt that was posted by littleyappydog: " If you would like to include Doc (who I know wasn't nominated this year), I'm happy with them being presented as friends/found family or as a couple." 
> 
> I wrote this awhile ago, and wasn't sure if I should post it, but the movies are on TV right now, and I'm hoping that it's okay.

"Doc," Marty murmured in his sleep, lips turning downward with whatever it was that he was dreaming about.   
  
Rolling over, Doc burrowed into the warmth next to him and let out a contented sigh. He opened an eye, regarding the time that was projected on the ceiling. Five. Much too early to be up and about.    
  
"We gotta find a new defibrillator...to counteract the...Fuzzlebutts..."    
  
Doc wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him close, hoping to chase away Marty’s odd dream. He loved many things about Marty McFly -- his love of life and excitement, his loyalty, his desire to always do what was right -- but the way that he talked in his sleep -- nonsense mixed with the science of time travel -- always made Doc smile and warmed his heart. That, and the way that Marty called out his name -- Emmett -- when they made love, voice husky and brimming with desire.   
  
They'd come a long way, Marty and him, in their relationship over the years. Years spent lost in the vagaries of time travel and various love interests before they finally found a time and a place that felt like home (and not just in each other's arms) not too far in the future, and not dependent upon either of their pasts. They’d not fallen, but had grown, in love.   
  
"Doc?" Marty's lips brushed against Doc's chest, making the older (only slightly now, thanks to their time travels) man shiver, and smile.

“Go back to sleep, it’s early yet,” Doc said, kissing his lover’s temple, and relishing the way that Marty smiled and settled beside him, messy head of hair tucked beneath Doc’s chin. 

“‘M, ‘kay,” Marty said, and he tightened his arms around Doc. 

Closing his eyes, Doc let sleep claim him once more, knowing that the day ahead would hold untold adventures for the two of them, and not just in their travels.


End file.
